Ben 10: The Klondike Rush
by GhostKaiser23
Summary: Follow Up to my Ben 10 Fanfictions. Welcome to the Klondike-Verse. Warning: Mild Violence inside


**Ben 10: The Klondike Rush**

**Important notes: I do not own Ben 10 or any portion of the franchise. I give all credit to Man of Action and Cartoon Network.**

**This is a sequel for my previous Ben 10 Fanfictions, please no flamers.**

**I wrote this for people to enjoy; I appreciate any positive feedback regarding my stories.**

**This story is shown from the perspective of a dimension traveling OC, Fade.**

**If anyone or everyone is wondering here is the list of powers that Fade has and or had:**

**Dimension Travel, Healing Factor, Peak Human Strength, Teleportation, Photographic memory, Cosmic Awareness, Hammer-Space Dimension, and Memory Manipulation**

**Omnitrix, Ultimatrix, Ascalon (Formerly)**

**I will explain in other Fanfictions in later stories on how Fade got these powers and items.**

After disappearing from the Plumbers base Paradox found me once again, I redesigned myself with my old style instead of this "youngster look" I donned back my green Colonel Civil War hat, leather duster jacket and leather boots; my jacket and boots were plumber made so all of it had alien tech woven into its seams, my hat…that's sentimental…I'll tell you when and if I feel like it.

"You still wear that old suit Fade? It looks ancient." Paradox said to me smiling.

I replied "This is coming from the guy dressed as a steampunk Doctor/Soldier? It's good to see you again Paradox"

"Any new stories, or are you just waiting around for someone?" Paradox inquired even though he knew what the answer was already.

"Paradox…you know that one time…I just wanted to be normal…just one day where I can have a memorable day which I re-live in my mind, I need to try and control my Memory Manipulation…I just have to."

My M.M. has always gotten me depressed; every time I go to a different dimension everyone in that Universe forgets my existence. Thus my name Fade: The Faded Memory, the person you can never remember, the voice that no-one can place, the face you can't place. But there is one consistence; I'm always in places where Ben Tennyson exists.

"Then you'll have to train with me; maybe, just maybe, you'll have the power to control it." Paradox spoke calmly

I looked at him and sighed knowing that he already played this out already. But I wanted one last travel before I train, so I bid a farewell to Paradox and travelled to a new dimension: this was a Gold Rush Universe…or as I call it: The Klondike Universe.

Everywhere, everyone and everything looked like home…only it seemed more hustle and bustle: people chatting, traders selling and hotels being rented day and night. I seemed to be the most normal person there; everyone was talking about striking it rich: the gold, Taydenite, copper and silver. I checked the local papers and saw it was over twenty years in the future in this timeline again. I asked around for Ben Ten but they only gave me disapproved looks and shook their heads, I asked the local police and asked about Ben. They gave me an address: Watchtower Creek, a quiet peaceful place but it housed by who they called "Bad Luck Ben". I knew I was being followed by certain shady characters; three of them to be precise: Vulkanus, Psyphon and Liam (the giant chicken alien) but when they saw I was going to Watchtower Creek they backed off but still kept an eye on me.

I managed to see the dilapidated home and remnants in front of a cave; pickaxes, shovels, barrows and other mining equipment, but it wasn't easy knowing what had happened here…that and with Ben having a shotgun pointed at the back of my head it was kind of un-nerving.

"Who are you? What are you doing here? If you've come to steal my Claim, you'll be put down!" the elderly Ben said.

I answered truthfully and asked where Gwen and Kevin were…boy was that a mistake.

"Gwen and Kevin…DON'T EVER mention their names! And never mess with Ben Ten!" Ben cocked the gun (Yes "cocking the gun" is a term meaning the hammer (that curvy thing you see at the handle of the gun) is pulled back) Ben fired the gun but I disappeared from him before it hit me, that was a close one! And stole his gun and threw it away.

"What the hell Ben?! I'm trying to help you! No need to go half-cocked like I'm a claim jumper! Leave that to the Stooges!" as I pointed in a general direction.

Ben looked down at his feet and began to cry, clutching his chest, I felt responsible for opening his old wounds but I had to know what happened to Gwen and Kevin. "Ben, what happened? Where are Gwen and Kevin?" I had to know, I needed to figure out what happened.

Ben gasped for air, his eyes still had tears but he pulled out a necklace with the three of them and a small child. Ben was featured on the left, he had shorter hair with grey streaks at the sides; his clothes were well worn with his pickaxe by his side. Gwen was featured in the middle, she had her hair tied back into a braided ponytail her clothes were tattered in places but still respectfully wearable. Kevin was featured on the right his black hair had a streak of grey at the front; his chin was scarred with an "X" just like Kevin Eleven-thousand, his clothes covered in black and silver well-worn. And at the front a young boy about seven years old, hair black as his father's but his mother's green eyes; at that moment I knew, Ben's family was wiped out and he's secluded himself here in the wilderness away from everyone, so that he cannot be hurt again.

"Devlin…his name was Devlin." Ben wept; I saw that I opened his old wounds. But when I asked who did it Ben answered that he didn't know and he's kept the claim to keep his family's memory alive, the monetary value was his lesser concern. I saw inside the cave and saw rich veins of gold and Taydenite. This was the richest claim in Bellwood and I could see why he thought I was a claim jumper, after I assured him that I wasn't interested in his gold or his Taydenite we left for the bank to weigh up the treasure ben had compiled since his family's deaths.

"Well Mr. Tennyson you've compiled quite a collection here…I'm not sure how to weigh all this…B-but I'll find a way. Hey Argit, what's the raw to compiled ratio for gold and Taydenite?" the bank clerk asked his assistant.

"Argit, really? Argit is working in a bank? That's probably the first honest job that guy has ever had…what?" I exclaimed while looking at Ben.

Ben shook his head at me and let the bank clerk do his job, while heading to the hotel for a drink; we were approached by the three stalkers: Vulkanus, Psyphon and Liam each asking Ben about selling his claim to them. Each time Ben refused so they tried to up their price, again Ben refused and left after drinking his order I shortly followed behind and glared at the trio to indicate they are on my bad side (I have a bad side?) retuning back to the bank tellers Ben revived his notice of over a thousand dollars, the most money I've seen in this world as other people get by on one hundred and fifty to four hundred dollars; Ben owned the richest claim on Earth, this was the proof, no wonder Psyphon wanted it.

We travelled back to the claim and Ben let me mine an amount to set me on my way; he gave me until sunset to collect my earnings, only four hours left of daylight I thought but as I dug within the claim the night never came. Ben had tricked me saying in the summer the sun never sets and in the winter the moon never rests. During the full twenty four hour day in the mine, Ben and I had talked about Gwen and Kevin; how they grew close and about Devlin, their anniversaries their hopes and dreams away from all this. Ben opened up and felt like the weights were lifting from his shoulders confiding in me, then the hurt appeared; their murders, the shadowy figures that slaughtered them in the night. After we stopped we wheel barrowed up the gold and Taydenite to the house and then later to the bank to have it weighed up; but during this Liam, Psyphon and Vulkanus tried to flank us…and they succeeded, trying to force Ben to sell and give them our hard earned treasure, but we didn't give in.

Psyphon sighed "Oh so sorry to hear that Ben…it's a shame we couldn't sort this out democratically…now we'll have to end this with other means."

"What other means?" Ben asked looking straight at Psyphon. I looked around keeping Vulkanus and Liam in my vision; they pointed their lasers at us and fired.

"Ben, get back!" as I teleported Ben away from the laser-fire but keeping near them, the three looked dumb-founded as I reappeared back knocking Liam to the ground with a kick to his beak, Vulkanus fired as he tried to hit me, only blasting Liam's arm.

"Stay still you little…" Vulkanus roared as I _danced _around him dodging his blaster fire.

"Stay still where?" I jested knocking his blaster from his hand, Psyphon blasted me in the back of my leg but it only just grazed me, still it hurt.

"When we're through with you and Ben, we'll own this town! Now be a good boy and stay down, or else…" Psyphon seethed

"Or else what, you'll kill us like you killed Gwen, Kevin and Devlin?" I spat at him

"Yes…poor things never saw the dagger coming as we slit their throats. Bkawk!" Liam crowed

"That's all I needed to know!" Ben roared strangling Liam in a sleeper hold.

I kicked Psyhon away and knocked down Vulkanus, Ben still had Liam in his hold I tried to reason with the vengeful Ben. "Ben I know what you must be going through: anger, vengeance, hate. You've got full reason to! But be the bigger man, let them be judged and sentenced…don't be the killer your family will fear. They'll be put on a fair trial. I Promise."

Ben thought about it and released Liam tossing him down by Vulkanus and Psyphon, "Stay down and you'll be given your trial." I said to them.

Ben went to get the sheriff I stayed with our riches and the murderous trio; they each got up out of my vision and grabbed their laser weapons pointed at Ben's back.

"Ben, look out!" I yelled as I shot each of the trio in the head with my own blaster…my intention was to stun them but…but…I killed them.

Their cauterised wounds were exposed as they fell to the ground, Ben saw what I did, my hands were shaking…I've never intentionally killed anyone before; Darkstar was an accident, Zombozo I wanted to kill because he hurt "Changeling" Ben…this was different. I just wanted to stun them, to stop them killing Ben…

"Azmuth, Paradox…what have I done?" I whispered I wanted to throw up but I couldn't I just held my mouth as I dropped the blasters to the ground. Out from the windows people saw what had happened but couldn't do anything as the town was literally owned by Liam, Vulkanus and Psyphon. As they saw their corpses they rejoiced and lifted me on my feet patting my back calling me "Stranger" as they didn't know my real name.

"Fade…Fade are you Ok?" Ben asked me placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him gasping for air "I killed them…I…I killed them…they would've killed you. I broke my promise." I looked at my feet and saw a young Revonnahgander picked up my blasters saying innocently "Um…Mr…Mr Fade sir, here're your blasters." Passing the three blasters to me, I looked at the child and gave one to him "You keep one Kid; this town is going to need a Deputy with Ben Ten acting Sheriff now."

Ben looked at me with a: _huh _type look asking "Me, acting Sheriff? You sure that's a good idea?"

"Can you think of anyone better Ben?" I answered. Ben looked at me with a smile agreeing to the job and left with the roar of the crowd behind him. I slipped out from the crowd and stayed by myself from there until the festival, until a familiar face passed by.

"I saw what you did Fade, I am truly sorry about it." It was Professor Paradox; he appeared by my side resting on the bench next to me.

"You know… it's funny. I always wanted them to have a trial, but that'll never happen now. I've become the executioner…I gave them a chance. Why didn't they take it?" I asked Paradox looking at him with held back tears.

"Some people are just like that Fade…some never want the gift; they just throw it away." Paradox answered.

"Well then…I'll just have to find those who break their template. I'll find those who aren't based on the base nature…I'll find those who're like me, ones who break the mould!" I looked at Paradox with a fire in my eyes, my mouth grinning like a Cheshire cat before crawling back to its normal shape. "But first, I need to control my Memory Manipulation…when do we start Professor?"

"Immediately!" Professor Paradox stood with me following his lead.

I left to train with Paradox; the training was intense because it was something I was afraid of trying, because I felt that if I tried to control it I could wipe out any if all memories from everyone surrounding me. The weeks passed and I completed my training, I could control my Memory Manipulation, I could now travel through time as well, all dimensions all times I could travel through; the responsibility the weight on my shoulders to hold, it was mine and mine alone. But before I travelled to the Main Universe I had to say goodbye to Bad Luck turned Sheriff Ben and his Deputy Young Rook Blonko.

"This is farewell Ben, stay safe." As I shook his hand.

"Goodbye my friend. And safe travels." Ben reciprocated.

"Hey Rook, make sure this guy doesn't act crazy." I looked at Rook.

Rook shook his head laughing as we parted on good terms and as I faded away from this Universe, I arrived at this new Universe I saw a familiar Galvan working with a new piece of technology.

"Well no time like the present and hopefully Paradox was right, Azmuth giving me a chance to own my own Watch…here goes nothing."

**To be continued**

**Well this is my Fanfiction everyone. I hope you've enjoyed reading it as I have writing it, please leave reviews. Next time I will take Fade to a new Universe other that this short stop.**

**Thank You All.**


End file.
